The covering of trailerable items such as boats and personal watercraft is a tedious process and usually requires more than one person, but is essential for the protection of a boat's interior and instrumentation from the elements. As will be readily appreciated, traditional boat covers are often difficult to install and require packing and storing when not in use. Further, such traditional covers require a user to remember to separately transport the tarp, as it does not travel as part of the boat/trailer system. Indeed, fully enclosed canvas boat covers are cumbersome to remove and reinstall, and it is not uncommon to take 20 to 30 minutes for each task.
In addition, certain types of known outdoor boat covers often do not cover the entire boat or other trailerable item, leaving some portions of the boat, such as the motor, exposed to the elements. Moreover, known boat covers have a tendency to have flat areas or low spots, depending on the contours of the boat, that are susceptible to water, ice, snow and/or debris accumulation. Such accumulation is undesirable as it can damage or tear a hole in the cover, leading to damage of the interior and instrumentation of the boat.
Alternatively, such trailerable items may also be stored in indoor facilities, however, the cost of such storage each month is often exorbitantly high.
In view of the problems associated with known protective covers for trailerable items, there is a need for an improved protective cover for trailerable items, such as boats, that can be transported with the trailer and can quickly and easily be deployed and retracted.